thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent Chaos/Party Member Information
This page is for detailing each party member in Advent Chaos, including stat growth, classes, and skills. NOTE: Stat parameters are as so - Abysmal > Very Low > Low > Average > High > Very High > Unrivaled Stelios Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Caden Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Zeph Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Ty Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Jeff Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Max Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Riley Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: ZeroBen Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: James Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: Ethan Class 1: Class 2: Class 3: Class 4: Skills Learned Level ? - ? Parameters HP: SP: Attack: Magic Attack: Defense: Magic Defense: Speed: Luck: KHawk Class 1: Journeyman Class 2: Hussar Class 3: Highlander Class 4: Landsknecht Skills Learned Level 1 Journeyman / Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - White Foxfire *(Indirect/Darkness, 200 SP) A weak burst of manifested foxfire Level 10 Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - Black Foxfire *(Indiredt/Darkness, 610 SP) A more concentrated mass of foxfire Level 23 Journeyman / Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - Achilles' Sweep *(Direct, 410 SP) A swift swing which strikes all enemies Level 30 Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - Black Mist *(Indirect, 800 SP) Lowers all of an enemy's stats Level 37 Highlander / Landsknecht - Rainy Ratnapura *(Direct, 500 SP) A series of calculated stabs at an enemy's weakpoint Level 45 Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - Dark Haze *(Indirect, 1220 SP) If it doesn't cause instant death, lowers all stats for every enemy Level 40 Journeyman/Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - Accelerate *(Support, 430 SP) Raise the Speed of every ally Level 51 / Hussar / Highlander / Landsknecht - Spear Toss *(Direct, 590 SP) Carefully aim your spear at an opponent, like a javelin Level 60 / Highlander / Landsknecht - Green Dragon *(Direct, 750 SP) Unleash a deadly and silencing arc by the hand of Guan Yu upon a single foe. Level 70 / Highlander / Landsknecht - Amenomuhoko *(Support, 700 SP) Summon the spear of Izanagi to recover 500 of one ally's SP Level 79 / Highlander / Landsknecht - Rhongomyniad *(Indirect, 1020 SP) Summon the spear of King Arthur to smite a single foe Level 80 / Landsknecht - Lúin of Celtchar *(Direct/Fire/Darkness, 1232 SP) Engulf your spear in flame, and make a single enemy suffer Level 99 / Landsknecht - Vlad Țepeș *(Indirect/Darkness, 1660 SP) Summon spears from the abyss to impale all who oppose you Parameters HP: Average SP: High Attack: Average Magic Attack: Very High Defense: Very Low Magic Defense: High Speed: Unrivaled Luck: Average Austin Class 1: Ronin Class 2: Samurai Class 3: Veteran Swordsman Class 4: Blademaster Skills Learned Level ? - Judgement Bolt Level ? - Deadly Fury Level ? - Spring's Descent Level ? - Summer's Advance Level ? - Autumn's Fall Level ? - Winter's Reposte Level ? - Stun Edge Level ? - Chaotic Bind Parameters HP: Low SP: Average Attack: Very High Magic Attack: High Defense: Low Magic Defense: Average Speed: Very High Luck: Very High